


Didn't, almost, did

by InLust



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Dancing, Drinking, F/F, Family Gatherings, Mistletoe, Roommates, almost kisses, gal pals, holiday au, howard being awesome, howard shipping cartinelli, major fluff, peggy being chivalrous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times that Peggy doesn’t kiss Angie and the one time she does (Well she kind of has to)</p><p>Holiday AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't, almost, did

**Author's Note:**

> as part of my holiday writing dash at nocteverbascio.tumblr! i also take prompts for cartinelli

**1.**

Peggy gets home from the office earlier towards the holiday. Somehow, it’s slow in the world of espionage but she tries to enjoy it when she can. It means more time for her to do whatever she wants (she  _has_ been meaning to check in on Russia recently…).

“Angie?” she calls out automatically to her roommate. She shrugs off her snowy jacket and takes off her hat before hanging them up.

Of course, the penthouse smells divine. It smells like peppermint, cinnamon, and ginger with undertones of chocolate. It warms Peggy as she walks towards the kitchen.

Angie is in there with the gentle clatters of wood against the countertop.

If Peggy didn’t know any better, Angie was cooking for an army. “ _Are_ you cooking for an army?” Peggy inquires as she walks into the kitchen, inspecting the spread of cookies and pastries Angie has lined up.

The scent of chocolate wafts from the oven and Peggy wants to salivate. She reaches for one of the chocolate cookies that are cooling on the counter.

“Ey!” Angie yells as she slaps Peggy’s hand with a spatula.

Peggy recoils, surprised that her roommate actually hit her. “You’ve got like 50 of them lying around. What’s one missing going to matter?”

Angie rolls her eyes but doesn’t hold back the smile on her face. “We both know that one is going to turn into 50 with you,” she leans in playfully waving her spatula.

Peggy rolls her eyes and wraps an arm around the petite girl.

“Hey!” Angie yells in her arm.

Luckily, Angie forgets how strong she is sometimes. She struggles against Peggy’s one arm as she protests to Peggy reaching for a cookie. Peggy uses her hip to keep her away.

Angie huffs with a giggle before ducking out from under Peggy’s grasp. She reaches for Peggy’s hand with the stolen cookie.

Peggy shoots her hand up and Angie jumps to reach it. They’re both laughing and arguing. They can’t stop with Angie hopping up and down.

Suddenly, Angie jumps and lands a little closer to Peggy. Peggy finds herself pushed against the countertop and Angie’s pressed against her.

“ _Oof_!” Angie sounds as she grabs onto Peggy’s waist for support. She looks up and meets Peggy’s eyes. They’re light brown and shining under the Christmas lights.

Peggy can feel her body heat up because Angie’s proximity. Angie’s looking up at her with big doe eyes and it makes her heart quicken. They’re both stunned. This proximity thing happens more often than not and Peggy’s brain always short circuits because she doesn’t know  _what_ to do next.

In that moment, Peggy decides on it. She brings her arm down and takes a big bite out of the cookie.  _Not now._

**2.**

Angie once commented on Peggy’s legs. They were fit, Peggy had to admit, and long she supposed. Yet, in that moment they were a bit  _useless_.

Peggy could run for miles. She could hurdle over boxes even. She could drop into a slide in the mud if she needed to. Not to mention, her balance was stellar.

The problem was _ice skating_  was not her forte.

While Angie is playfully racing around the rink, Peggy feels like a bloody baby deer sliding on the ice. She hasn’t even moved more than 10 feet and she’s sweating. She’s sweating when she can do 100 push ups before breaking a sweat.

 _Why do I let Angie talk me into these things?_  Peggy thinks to herself. It becomes a concern how Angie just needs to smile and bat her eyelashes to get Peggy to do something.

_I am weak._

Peggy frowns at the thought as she tries to comfortably settling herself against the railing instead. She can balance herself for now.

“Peggy!” Angie yells happily as she skates towards her really quickly.

She passes by for a moment and Peggy thinks Angie’s going to make her catch up. _Nope. Not a chance._

A few feet ahead, Angie slides to a graceful stop and whirls around, brown curls bouncing in the cool air. It makes Peggy bite her lip as she holds onto the railing for her dear life.

“Come on!” Angie encourages with a wave of her hand.

Peggy shakes her head. “I’m doing quite well here!”

“You haven’t moved at all since I lapped you.”

“Well...you know, saving energy and all.”

Angie huffs and skates back to Peggy. She grabs the taller woman’s hands and pries them from the railing. “You just need to relax,” Angie says as her thumbs rub over Peggy’s knuckles. She tries to encourage Peggy to stand up on her own.

Peggy feels like her stomach is going to fall out of her stomach and tries to force her legs to stop moving against the slippery ice. She lurches forward about to fall and the swear is caught in the back of her throat as she presses against Angie with a thump.

It must’ve looked like Peggy swallowed Angie to strangers as she stands there with arms wrapped over the short woman’s shoulders, clinging for her dear life. 

There is a muffled laughter from where Angie is squished against her chest.

Peggy finds her balance and loosens the grip around Angie’s shoulder. Angie pops up with a smile on her face, cheeks and nose pink from the cold, but still looking as happy than ever. Peggy bites her bottom lip. She could easily lean forward and  _kiss_ her.

“Want to get off the ice?” Angie asks playfully.

Peggy instantly nods. She regrets it though, as she lets Angie guide her off the ice. How can getting off the ice sound  _better_ than kissing her?

**3.**

Peggy doesn’t usually like to go out dancing all that much, at least since Steve. To be honest, she doesn’t think that her ankles can take it after all that skating. Nevertheless, Angie has a bright smile on her face and she looks cuter than ever with a festive Santa hat that she acquired from a street vendor.

She is pulled along the streets by Angie guiding her through the heavily trafficked sidewalks. Everyone seemed to be out just before Christmas and it gets a little overwhelming for Peggy. She’d much prefer the comfort of their own penthouse to relax.

The Stork Club is busy that night. There are men and women all around, dressed to the nines. Even though, Peggy and Angie are dressed rather casually for the occasion, it doesn’t bother either one of them.

Peggy makes a beeline for the bar to grab a drink. She can’t do this sober. She’s gotten past those carefree days. Now she needs a drink to loosen up. She’s ordering a bourbon neat when she sees Angie make her way to the other side of the bar, where a group of girls from the Griffith are sitting in a booth.

They all stand up to greet her with excitement that brings warmth to Peggy’s heart. It’s good for Angie. Sometimes being in their penthouse offers privacy, but it does get lonely. Peggy is used to the solitude more often than not. While Angie, coming from a big family, is used to being a social butterfly.

She sips at the amber liquid and it instantly warms her chest. She sighs contently.

“Peggy, finish that will ya?” Angie suddenly appears behind her with Gloria and Tiffany smiling brightly.

Peggy greets Gloria and Tiffany with a smile. She sips on her drinks. “Are you going to dance?” she tries her best to evade.

“Of course!” Angie chirps as she grabs onto Peggy’s forearm. “You’re coming with us! I’ve already put our jackets down over there. Let’s go!”

“I’ve got my drink, though.”

Peggy should know better than to argue with Angie because the younger woman pouts at her. Gloria and Tiffany are also standing behind her with encouraging looks in their eyes. Peggy rolls her eyes, polishes off her drink, and lets herself be pulled along to the dancefloor.

They’re all dancing on their own around each other. Peggy stares at the bright carefree smile that Angie has on her face. When the music changes, they all watch everyone around them pair up with a significant other. The energy is still there but the feeling shifts. Peggy stands there awkwardly moving towards the bar to get another drink when she feels Angie grab her hand and spins her into her smaller frame.

“Dance with me, Peg,” Angie says with a smile as she starts to take lead.

Peggy sighs.  _This dork_. She nods and their feet kick to life together. The energy is definitely still there. Because Angie always makes it fun. She always gives a reason for Peggy to smile.

“Who taught you how to lead?” Peggy has to ask because Angie does it so well.

Angie shrugs with a furtive smile. “Just picked it up here and there.” She keeps dancing and whirling around with Peggy in her arms. “Prepare for a dip, English!”

“What?!” Peggy exclaims a little too late and feels Angie guide her body backwards. She thinks she’s about to fall completely flat but doesn’t.

Angie catches her and smugly smiles at her.

It might’ve been the bourbon she downs too quickly because she almost sees a halo around Angie’s head. She looks so bright under the lights, Peggy can’t believe she looks even more beautiful.

Then she’s back upright with a giggle Angie shares happily with her. She stares down at the shorter woman in her arms. Right about now, that would be a great time to kiss. There were only inches Peggy needed close between their lips.

Peggy suddenly realizes that they’re still out with everyone dancing around them. And she smiles before asking, “Another drink?”

**4.**

The night air is cool and biting as they make their way back to the penthouse. Peggy is buzzed, while Angie is high off of life.

They walk with Angie’s arms looping around Peggy’s arm and their sides are pressed tightly against one another even though the sidewalk is more than spacious. Angie is updating Peggy on the lives of the Griffith girls while Peggy half listens.

She enjoys the sound of Angie’s voice. Listening to the actress, it seems like there’s no end to the world. Every day, Peggy hears a new story, a new article, a new piece of someone’s life that normally Peggy never puts stock in. Peggy doesn’t mind being unaware of things but Angie reels her back to real life.

Peggy would be lying if she wasn’t blessed by Angie’s friendship. She saved Peggy once and asked for nothing in return. Peggy finds that it’s hard not to love Angie.

They pause outside of their building. The light from the street lamp shines on Angie once more and Peggy doesn’t know when she forgot how to breathe. Angie breathes out a small cloud from her shivering lips.

Peggy bites her lip again, “Come on,  _chatterbox_ , time to get you inside.”

When they go inside, Angie is the one to pull out the keys. She looks shyly back at Peggy. For a second it confuses Peggy until she jokes, “Thanks for walking me to my door.” Her hand holds the doorknob and Peggy doesn’t think about it and tries to walk in.

Suddenly, she’s pressed against Angie once more. Her hand falls on the door just beside Angie’s face and she’s hyperaware of their proximity once more. She feels Angie look up at her through hooded eyes and a playful smile on her lips.

_This is unexpected._

Peggy’s throat dries as Angie’s lips part slightly. They stare at each other words heavy in their hearts. Peggy licks her lips as Angie bites her own.  

_Maybe?_

There’s a nagging thought in the back of Peggy’s mind.  _You’re drunk._

She clears her throat and pulls back her hand from the door. “We should go inside.”

Angie breaks from whatever spell is under and nods in agreement. She laughs at herself. “Silly me.” She opens the door and shrugs off her jacket quickly. “Don’t forget, tomorrow, we are having lunch with my parents before Howard’s.”

“Right.” Peggy watches as Angie says goodnight before disappearing to her room. All she can do is sigh to herself.  _Almost_.

**5.**

Angie is doing it again. She’s doing that proximity thing again. And to be honest, Peggy is a  _damn_ liar. She’s lying to herself because they’re  _both_ doing it.

Whenever Angie clings onto Peggy, Peggy pretends to be surprised that Angie hooks her arm around Peggy’s when the truth is, Peggy expects it now. She holds out her arm for Angie to hold onto when they leave anywhere.

They leave the house and Peggy holds out her arm. They leave the grocery store and Peggy holds out her arm. They leave the club and Peggy holds out her arm.

It’s hard for Peggy to stop. She feels like she’s been conditioned to doing it. Holding out her arm means having Angie’s warmth against her side. She feels more supported than ever. That’s definitely something she  _doesn’t_ mind.

They’re turning onto the street where Angie’s childhood home still stands. It’s in Brooklyn with homes so close to one another. The bricks all start looking like one building for Peggy at one point.

Angie is talking her ear off once more. Peggy tilting her head slightly down to meet the gleeful tone Angie uses to express everything. Peggy now knows where Angie broke her arm for the first time, where Jimmy B kissed her for the first time, and even where she when to Sunday school. Peggy smiles at this wondering if Angie would feel the same swelling in her heart if she ever brought Angie to England.

“Do we have everything, English?” Angie asks with concern as they make their way up the steps.

“Pie and wine,” Peggy answers with confidence as she turns for Angie to see the paper bag tucked in her free arm. “Cookies?”

Angie holds up the little picnic basket full of cookies from the other day. “Okay, I think that’s all,” she says with a relieved sigh. “We make a great team.”

“Of course,” Peggy returns with a small smile.

They stand at the door together, still arm and arm. Angie doesn’t quite knock yet. She turns to Peggy with a sheepish smile.

“Are you ready to meet my big fat Italian family?”

“Anything for you,” Peggy says automatically. She didn’t think about how it might’ve come off. She would do anything for Angie.

Angie just looks up at her in awe. Her eyes are wondering,  _really_? There’s a twinkle as she smiles, a subtle blush kisses her cheeks.

Peggy feels her heart swell again. This is the Angie she’s grown to love. For a second, she thinks that this is it. This is the moment she wants to kiss Angie because she’s dropped her arm to lace their fingers together.

Angie looks down briefly at their hands and smiles brightly. She looks back up at Peggy and smiles widely. Her teeth showing and all.

It makes Peggy smile too. So she leans down.

Angie jumps up and unconsciously, Peggy turns her face slightly and Angie’s lips press against her cheek. Angie pulls back still smiling. For a second, Peggy thought they were actually going to kiss. There’s a bit of disappointment but not as much as seeing Angie’s still cheerful smile.

Peggy smiles weakly as Angie reaches forward to press the doorbell.

Peggy curses herself. She didn’t know why she turned her head.  _Was Angie going to kiss me?_ Peggy internally groans.  _So close_.

**+1**

When Peggy says that she could do without drinking. She really could. However, Howard was always the instigator in their friendship. Who else would save him from himself?  She’s accepted that fate as his possible best man in the future.

The only problem was Howard was not in the business of saving her. He’s already got her to drink a bourbon, 2 scotches, and a martini since her and Angie’s arrival. He keeps talking about a woman by the name of Maria who has enamoured him.

Peggy actually smiles at him though through the haziness setting in her mind. He looks genuinely happy. For a second, she realizes that they both are. After finally letting go of Steve, the two of them managed to move forward.

“Got anyone special, Peggy?” Howard asks after he’s done regaling his tale with a wistful sigh.

Peggy’s eyes unconsciously seek the room for Angie. She hasn’t seen the actress in awhile.  _Where’s she gone off to?_  “Not in particular,” she answers distracted by the alcohol.

Howard leans against her and follows her eyes around the room. “Are you sure about that?” he leers playfully.

Peggy realizes his leering through his tone and scoffs at him. “What’re you doing?”

He shrugs leaning away from her. “You just seem distracted as all,” he notes aloud, tone full of deviance.

She rolls her eyes. “I was just wondering what Angie’s gotten up to,” she lets slip. She shuts her mouth quickly. The alcohol clearly was doing its job.

“Mhmm.” Before Peggy can comment, Howard says with excitement in his eyes, “Oh! I’ve gotta show you something by the way. It’s a new invention of mine!”

Suddenly, he is hopping through the crowd yelling for Jarvis to follow him. Peggy just shakes her head at him.  _Typical_.

Peggy is drinking some water after catching up with Gabe and Jim, when Angie finally reappears.

“Feeling alright?” Angie asks as she takes the seat next to her at the bar.

Peggy nods, knowing that words would betray her if she just spoke. “Are you having fun?” she asks in return.

Angie nods and tucks her loose curl behind her ear. Her cheeks are flushed from drinking as well. She leans against Peggy with a content sigh. “I was wondering where you were,” she mutters before ordering a glass of water.

It warms Peggy again, feeling Angie so close and hearing that her search wasn’t one sided. “As was I,” she answers taking a sip of water. “Do you want to go home soon?”

Angie nods with a yawn. “It’s been such a long day. Next time, we are only choosing one thing to go to and going straight home. I’m beat.”

Peggy smiles at the prospect of another holiday with Angie. She agrees. Her arm comes up around Angie’s shoulder and she moves to stand.

Just as they do, Peggy hears a low metallic buzzing around her. She looks around before realizing something is hovering just above her head. It looks to be a mini helicopter.

“Look Peg!” Howard yells with excitement from across the room as he holds a black box in his hands. He looks like a five year old with his tie undone and sticking his tongue out as he maneuvers the device.

“It’s great, Howard!” Peggy returns across the room.

“No, Peg! Look!” he insists.

Peggy is about to snap with a question but feels Angie’s hand slip into hers, tugging gently. She shoots a look to Angie who is looking up at the device. Her eyes follow Angie’s up and then she realizes what Angie is staring at.

_A mistletoe._

“ _Really_ , Howard?!” Peggy asks with a blush. He’s mad.

“Happy Christmas,  _bud_!” the genius returns with a thumbs up before he realizes the helicopter is dropping slightly.

“We don’t  _have_ to,” Angie utters softly next to her. She looks shy suddenly. Her eyes barely meet Peggy’s.

Peggy’s jaw drops slightly and she blurts, “Do you  _want_ to?”

Angie bites her bottom lip, it’s like she doesn’t want to answer. But Peggy notices the slight nod her head does.

“ _Really_?” Peggy asks with elation. Her voice even gets a little higher. She coughs. This is not how she is normally.

“Well, I feel like that’s what we’ve been so close to doing, but  _you_ never do it,” Angie points out with a pout. She even pokes at Peggy’s chest.

“Hey!” Peggy exclaims at the poke. She grabs Angie’s hand and holds it in her own.

They stare at each other this time. Peggy feels like she’s suddenly sober again and all she can see is the shorter woman before her. And they share the same look of wanting and longing. They smile at each other like dorks.

“Come on, Peg! Get your girl!” Howard encourages with a hoot.

Suddenly all of their friends are looking at them and starts cheering along with Howard. Peggy and Angie laugh to themselves as the crowd goes off.

“Not exactly my cup of tea,” Peggy begins as she kisses Angie’s knuckles, “but I would like to kiss you.”

“Then why don’t you?”

Peggy beams and she leans down for their lips to meet. Angie returns the kiss with a smile against her lips. And for a second Peggy thinks her heart grew three times bigger that holiday.


End file.
